


只属于我的你

by Taimuhowaito



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimuhowaito/pseuds/Taimuhowaito
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 6





	只属于我的你

看着面前那扇紧闭的门，维克托眉心微拧。方才勇利微变的脸色仍在眼前，强自压抑的声音与略显慌乱的身影无不彰显着他此刻并不太妙。可他却仍要装作若无其事的样子，似是并不想让自己发觉。  
可惜演技实在拙劣到让人不忍直视。  
站在门前，抬手几欲叩响门扉，却始终没能敲下去。维克托揉了揉额角，按下内心从刚才便突兀升起的轻微躁动与烦躁。  
不知道他到底怎么样了。维克托眼底隐着一抹自己都未曾发觉的担忧，少顷，又缓缓消散于无形。他无声的笑了笑，眉目沉静，转身准备再一次悄无声息的离去，仿佛他从未来过。  
就像从前的数个夜晚。  
既然他不想让自己知道，那，就不知道吧。  
可正当他准备离去之时，空气中却泄出一丝异样的气味，让他的身形僵硬当场。似是忍耐着极大痛苦的闷哼从门间溢出，带着某种难言的意味，在寂静的夜里意外的清晰。  
维克托来不及思考那丝甜腻的气味意味着什么，脑海中只有那声痛苦的闷哼昭示着勇利此刻正经历着什么不好的事情。  
又一声闷哼响起，他顾不得其他，忙上前敲响不久前还下不去手的门，声音短促而连贯，显出他此刻急躁的心情。而一靠近那扇门，若有若无的气味又萦绕鼻尖，心中已按捺下的热度又翻涌上来，将他的心燎出一片火原。  
“勇利？勇利！”维克托略显焦急的声音伴着同样急促的敲门声骤然在房间中炸响，吓得在床上窝成一团死咬下唇不让自己发出声音的勇利霎时魂飞魄散。  
“维……维克托？”勇利没有余力去思考维克托为何会在他的房门外，一波又一波的浪潮不间断的席卷他的全身，让他几乎就要控制不住开口渴求维克托的拥抱。  
可是，不行。  
绝不能让维克托，那样优秀的维克托，自己倾慕了那么久的维克托，看见自己现在的这般模样。  
这样淫乱的模样。  
从知道自己是个Omega之后，他便查询了关于Omega的很多事情。即便一直以来自己都是通过抑制剂度过发情期，可他知道Omega在发情时会变成什么样。  
他不想，也不愿让维克托看见那样的自己。  
身下分泌的液体渐渐浸湿了内裤，黏腻得让人难以忍受。勇利狠心一咬舌尖，一瞬的痛感让几乎失去理智的灵台多了几分清明，强忍着呻吟出声的欲望，勇利的声音因压抑而显得分外低沉：  
“维克托……我没事，你回去吧……”  
站在门外的维克托闻言挑了挑眉，碧蓝色的眸子暗藏某种不知名的情愫。他收回按在门把上的手，另一只本犹疑在半途的手伸进衣兜，拿出了一把银色的钥匙。  
勇利房间的钥匙。  
房间里的勇利听得门外的已没有了什么动静，以为维克托听了自己的话已经离去，紧绷的身体和精神稍有松懈，又是一波浪潮直袭大脑，当即便几欲失守。  
被情欲席卷了的大脑昏昏沉沉，他复又死死咬住下唇，咬得血色全无，拼尽全力对抗欲望在身体在思想的奔袭。  
想要……想要能有一个人，拥抱自己。  
勇利的视野有些许的模糊，带着几分的迷茫与渴望。  
他几乎就要放纵自己放浪形骸，高声尖叫。  
“咔哒。”一声异样的声响在本只有勇利粗重的呼吸声的房间中响起，异常清晰。  
可那浪潮的袭击如此激烈，以至于他无法思考那声疑似门锁打开的声音是什么，无法看清随之进来的身影是谁。  
直到一块阴影覆盖了自己，随后听到那个熟悉又日思夜想的声音回响在耳边，他沉耽于声色欲海而迟钝的大脑在才发出了些微的信号：  
哦，是维克托……  
等等……维克托！？这个名字在他的脑海中炸开，炸得他多了几分清明。随后他便意识到了什么，有些难堪地把脸埋进了被子里。  
“勇利，抑制剂呢？”维克托掩住了口鼻，声音有些闷闷的，碧蓝色的眼睛在进来的一瞬间便浮上了一层暗色。  
作为一个Alpha，他无比的清楚这房间里浓郁的气味代表了什么，而他身体的变化也证实了他的猜测。  
信息素。  
而且如此浓郁。  
听到维克托的问题，勇利将头埋得更深，声音几至不可闻。  
“用……用完了。”  
维克托眉头一跳。  
他大致能猜测到勇利的信息素如此浓郁香甜的原因，如果一直以来都是用抑制剂度过发情期的话也就不难理解了。  
可是。  
抑制剂居然用完了？  
他不禁怀疑自己的这只小猪训练之余的全部精力是不是都用在思念他已经忌口了的炸猪排盖饭上了。  
不然怎么会把这么重要的事情都给忘记了？  
不过现在最重要的问题是，没有抑制剂，该怎么办？凭这信息素的浓度，再多待个几分钟他的理智也要被信息素点燃的火焰燃烧殆尽了。  
维克托有些烦躁的在房间里踱步。  
据他所知，勇利家里的人没有Omega，想来并没有储备抑制剂的习惯。  
那……跑出去买抑制剂？只怕还没回来小猪就要撑不住了吧。  
自己上？  
维克托脑内一瞬划过了这样的念头。他抬眼看了看依旧把头埋在被子里耳朵却已经红透的勇利，本就不再平静的心头激起巨大的波澜。  
“维克托我……唔嗯……”勇利刚想开口让维克托放心，可话至嘴边却从不甚紧的牙关溢出一声难忍的呻吟。  
呜……他以后该怎么面对维克托啊……  
勇利在这边自顾自的懊悔沮丧，殊不知那边的维克托在听到他的那声呻吟之后的眸中瞬间蹿起了一簇火焰。  
他错了。  
不用几分钟。  
他现在就想把这只小猪拆吃入腹。  
可是……勇利他……会愿意吗？维克托在心底打上一个巨大的问号。  
他不想以后再也难以面对勇利，即便这是在不可抗力的引导下。  
勇利大口大口的喘着气，甚至用手挡住了眼睛不敢去看维克托的神色。他额间布着细密的汗水，沾湿了额发。面色潮红，唇光亮而润泽，娇艳如待人品尝的玫瑰。  
于是维克托也这么做了。  
浅尝辄止。  
就像中国站大奖赛后的那个吻，蜻蜓点水，不含情欲。  
勇利却被震住了。  
身体里的那把火似乎烧得更加的旺盛，烧尽他的理智，烧尽他的矜持，将那根最后的弦啪得就烧断了。  
他移开手，眼角泛红地看着维克托。微弱的灯光下维克托碧蓝色的眼眸如有氤氲月光浅浅流转，光华四溢，却让勇利微微有点哽咽。  
这样优秀又好看的人。  
除了自己以外还有许许多多的人仰慕着他，倾心于他。就像克里斯说的，自己凭什么把他从全世界的手里夺走。  
时至今日，他也在内心质问自己。  
是啊，你何德何能，能留住这个人？  
可即便如此，他还是时常不自量力的想着，要让维克托的眼里只有自己。  
一直，只看着他一个人。  
“维克托……”  
兀自在内心回味那甜美的维克托回过神，望进勇利墨黑的如有风暴翻涌的眸子，颇有几分似曾相识。他意味不明的嗯了一声权做回应，尾音微挑，等待着勇利的下文。  
勇利微仰着脖子，显出姣好的颈线。眼眸微阖，又张开柔软浓密的眼睫，直勾勾地望进维克托眼底深处。  
“抱我。”  
维克托的眸色倏地变得暗沉。  
似是很满意他的变化，勇利舔了舔干燥的唇，微微笑了笑。身上的燥热已经敌不过这个男人一分一寸的变化，他的愉悦便能给予自己最大的快乐。  
“……勇利你……确定？”维克托似有怀疑，可不待勇利回答，他便已覆身上去。修长的手指摩挲着勇利的唇畔，与以往不同的是，这次的动作平添了几分力道。  
随后他附在勇利的耳边，轻咬着他的耳廓，舌尖划他的耳畔，细细的舔舐，湿暖的气息滑进勇利的耳蜗。果不其然感受到身下人身体轻微的颤抖时，他勾起唇笑了出声。  
“不过我不会给你反悔的机会的。”

房间里的温度越来越高。  
鼻尖萦绕着沐浴液的清新香气，碧蓝色眼眸里倒映着自己的影子，眉睫清晰可见，根根分明。  
他不安分的手四处撩拨，那团抑制不住的火苗也随着那游走的手肆意灼烧着灵魂。  
勇利几乎有些晕眩，双手不自觉地勾住维克托的脖颈，找到位置后几乎是急不可耐的吻上那柔软的双唇，闭着眼轻轻厮磨，却仿佛是在撒娇。  
然后他便感受到维克托胸腔闷闷的振动，似是笑了。茫然的墨黑双眸对上含着笑意的碧蓝色眼睛，那眼睛划过一丝促狭，眨了眨，睫毛几乎可以扫到他的面颊。  
嘴巴猝不及防地被一个柔软的物事顶开，勾住他的舌头一起在他的口腔内纠缠。勇利下意识的便想躲，却被维克托死死按住，只能被迫与那物事抵死纠缠。口腔里的空气被一丝丝的剥离，连大脑也开始当机，不由自主沉沦在那与维克托唇舌的交缠里。  
扫过他的每一分，描摹他的每一处，贪婪的汲取彼此的津液。这个对两人来说真正意义上的吻激烈而温柔，缠绵而细致。在终于恋恋不舍的分开时牵出了一条银丝，为空气中增添一丝异样的气息。  
勇利面色潮红地喘着气，嘴角还残留着溢出的两人的唾液，水光莹然。随后突然搂住维克托将他拉下来抱紧，那么紧那么近，都能感受到他越来越快越来越激烈的心跳。  
“不会……”他呢喃着。  
维克托闻言愣了一下，随即反应过来。内心某个地方被狠狠地击中，他无声的笑了，随后回抱住勇利，在他耳边轻轻道：  
“我也是。”

「我不会后悔。」  
「我也是。」

维克托的吻细细密密的落下，辗转四处，从脖颈，到锁骨，再从锁骨游移到已挺立的乳首。他轻轻咬住，舌尖挑逗地划过，感到勇利敏感的身体不住的战栗，便更加变本加厉的含弄吮吸。他的手在勇利腰间摩挲，易胖的勇利的腰没有运动员的精瘦，反而肉肉软软的手感很好，流连了片刻后，滑向勇利被早已湿透的内裤包裹的圆润臀部。  
“呜……维克托……”勇利发出难耐的呜咽，似在抗议他恶意玩弄自己脆弱的乳尖。  
伸手探进内裤里，勇利的性器早已挺立，前端微微分泌着透明的液体。维克托勾下勇利的内裤丢在一旁，微凉的手指握住滚烫的柱体，却刺激得它更加昂扬。  
手下开始或轻或重的撸动，嘴上终于放过被玩弄得红肿挺立的乳首。细致的吻渐渐继续往下迁移，划过小腹，到达勇利腿根那块最娇嫩的地方，打上属于自己的烙印。  
正为维克托离开乳首暗自庆幸的勇利还没来得及松一口气，下身传来的刺激直达大脑皮层。  
“唔嗯……啊……维……维克托……停下……”  
可惜维克托置若罔闻。  
从未有过此类经验的勇利十指死死抓住床单，呼吸粗重不知所措。  
然后让他更加不知所措的事情发生了。  
维克托含住了他的性器开始缓缓吞咽，看得出他也经验生涩，为了不伤害勇利所以动作极其轻缓并且小心翼翼。  
但很坚持。  
“维克托，维克托你吐出来，很脏啊……”勇利手足无措，劝阻的声音甚至带了些哭音。  
怎么能……怎么能让自己喜欢了那么久的人，做这种事呢？  
胜生勇利，你怎么可以呢？  
维克托闻言只是摇了摇头，依然有些艰难的做着吞咽的动作。  
脏？他的勇利是世界上最干净的人，哪里脏了？就算是脏，他为什么要嫌弃？  
这是他的勇利啊。  
经过维克托的努力，终于到达了底部，性器顶着他的喉咙让他并不是那么舒服。可被温暖湿润的口腔紧紧包裹着，勇利却是舒服得直抽凉气。随后Victor就开始上下吞吐勇利的性器，灵活的舌由下往上划着圈，又由上往下循环往复，一只手把玩着柱体下的两个小家伙，把勇利侍弄得发出一声长长的叹息。  
“啊……维克托……”  
听着勇利的声音，维克托仿佛得到了莫大的鼓励，口中勾勒出勇利的形状，内心仿佛也被塞得满满的。  
口交的快感让勇利因发情而敏感的身体更加难以忍耐，感到嘴中的性器的跳动，维克托心下了然，加快了吞吐的速度。勇利突然睁大了眼睛，脚趾用力的蜷起，不自觉地支起上身，随后维克托便感到几股激流冲击着自己的喉咙，几乎要被呛到。连忙把勇利的性器吐出来，可他射出来的东西却留在了嘴里。  
从射精的余韵中回过神来的勇利视线逐渐开始聚焦，抬眼便看到维克托澄明的碧蓝色双眼，以及他嘴角的白浊。  
“……维克托？”大脑已经不甚清明，没有被镜片遮挡的眼睛氤氲起了水汽，像被欺负惨了般分外诱人。  
维克托咽下口中膻腥，微微勾起嘴角，竖起手指做了一个噤声的动作。就那么看着勇利，舌尖挑回嘴角遗漏的那点精华，带着有些恶劣的笑容凑近勇利的脸，吻了上去。  
勇利愣愣的被他吻住，口中渡过他的津液，有些不一样的味道在嘴中蔓延。反应过来后比先前更红的晕色爬上耳根，几乎要找条缝隙藏起来，内心却柔软得一塌糊涂。他眉目灼亮，应和着维克托的动作。  
手指滑向下方，指尖抚摸着未被他人碰触过的股缝。勇利从未未被人开拓过的地方不停的收缩，分泌的液体粘了维克托一手。  
“看来是饿了呢……”维克托收回手，微微离开与勇利纠缠的唇舌，颇有些兴味的调笑。  
勇利不自在的移开了视线。  
身体却突然被突入了异物，一瞬的疼痛让勇利想要叫出声，嘴却被维克托再次堵住，只能呜咽着发出难受的鼻音。  
“呜……”  
手指有着肠液的润滑很容易便能进入，却被勇利下意识用力的夹住，动弹不得。  
维克托吻得愈加温柔，柔声安慰道：“乖，放松一点。”  
勇利由于不适眼角微微泛红，努力无视下身的不适感，听话的尽力放松自己的身体让维克托能继续扩张的动作。  
感到勇利渐渐的放松，维克托开始缓缓的抽插。每一次进入都要破开层层强大的阻力，离开时却又被万般挽留，如此往复。  
维克托吻过勇利泛红的眼角，微湿的额发，紧抿的嘴角，轻柔得如羽毛拂过花瓣。手下的动作却丝毫未停，是与亲吻截然相反的粗暴。  
修长的手指被饥饿的隧洞吞入，碾过细腻的软肉，挑逗着勇利已经脆弱得不堪一击的神经。  
让他几乎是难以遏制的，甚至是放荡的，呻吟出声：“啊……嗯……维克托……”  
仿佛是最动听的仙乐。  
直到勇利的后穴已经松软得足够吞进三根手指维克托才收手，拉起勇利的双腿，将已经饱胀得不能忍受的性器抵在一张一合的穴口，注视着勇利的眼睛，一字一句的问他：  
“勇利，我再问你最后一次。”  
“你真的，准备好把自己全部交给我了吗？”  
回应他的只有火热的亲吻，舌头亲密的交缠，缱绻而温柔。  
这便是勇利的回答。  
他愿意把自己的所有，毫无保留的，献给这个爱了十一年的男人。  
绝不后悔。  
维克托在穴口轻轻碾磨，慢慢撑开每一寸的褶皱，探进这个从未被人造访过的禁地。即便经过充分扩张，可未经情事的后穴依然紧紧吸裹着他，随着勇利的呼吸舒张收缩，但也阻止着他继续深入。  
维克托有些犹豫，他的呼吸因忍耐而急促，想要即刻贯穿身下人的身体，却又怕伤害到他。他只能继续缓缓推入，抽出，再进入一点点拓开高温的隧道。  
哦，简直是痛苦的折磨。  
勇利搂抱着维克托，手指不自觉的在他的光洁的背上按出一个个红色的指印。他的眼角泛着晶莹，被V维克托温柔相待的感觉很好，但是——他喘着粗气——现在他更想维克托能安抚他躁动的、叫嚣着被狠狠宠爱的灵魂。  
“进来……维克托……全部……”  
“可是勇利……”  
“够了什么都好！”勇利有些崩溃的大叫，“……求你了……维克托……全部进来……”  
从始至终，他都难以拒绝这个人的所有请求，更枉论这样低声软语的哀求。  
完全无法拒绝。  
这样想着，维克托一挺腰，粗长的性器以一种无比强硬的姿态埋入高热的身体深处。  
“啊……”勇利发出既痛苦又欢愉的呻吟，眼角泪花闪烁，后穴无意识的收缩，描绘出维克托的形状。身体的空洞被维克托不留一丝缝隙的填满，每一个细胞都在高唱、兴奋得战栗。  
维克托深深的拥抱勇利，这个他同样深深着迷的人，如要揉进身体的力道。手指从脊背一路下移，抚过凹陷的腰窝，滑进勇利的臀缝按揉尾椎，又一路上滑，再次重复那一过程。贯穿他身体的性器被紧紧吸附，带着欲拒还迎的邀请他更加深入。  
停顿了一会，勇利感觉已经逐渐适应了身体的异样感才开口道：  
“维克托……可以了。”  
如同得到了赦令的维克托开始动作，努力照顾勇利感受，却依旧如同狂风骤雨的抽送，每一次都顶到最深处才抽出，复又如一把利刃狠力破开层层阻挡的肠肉，进入更深的地方。  
勇利在他的身下，只感觉自己像是一艘在波涛汹涌的大海上行进的小舟，摇摆不定，似乎随时都要倾覆。  
“啊嗯……哈……维……慢……哈嗯……慢点……啊！”  
埋在体内的性器狠狠摩擦过某一点，精准得让人怀疑以前是否有过同样的经历。十指紧紧蜷在一起，突如其来的快感让勇利头皮发麻，指尖酥软，不受控制的大叫出声。  
维克托找准刚刚让勇利失控的那一点，接下来的每一下都对准了那一点狠狠戳刺。听着勇利难忍的哭叫，耕耘了许久的男人将勇利的两条腿分得更开，让所有的隐秘都一览无余。  
原本微红的穴口被摩擦得变成糜烂的肉红，却依然不知足的吞下硕大的性器，挤出靡靡的液体，离开时被翻出的软肉又在万般挽留着性器的离去，欢迎着他的继续到来。  
“不维克托……啊哈……不要看……”勇利难堪的抬手遮住了眼睛，身体却不自觉的沉溺在声色欲海里无法自拔。  
“哦？”维克托欺身上前，一手撸动着勇利因撞击而摇摆的性器，一手揉捻着他脆弱红肿的胸前，“可我就爱看勇利的这个样子。”  
“很可爱。”  
勇利涨红了脸，眸间氤氲朦胧，前后夹击让他的口中发出无法控制的呻吟。耳边是激烈交合的淫靡水声，还有维克托的浅声低语，那与往常相比低沉了许多的声线如同魔鬼的低喃，诱使他的心神都沉醉其中。  
维克托就是一个恶魔，前来攫取他的灵魂。  
“嗯啊……不……不要了……哈……”  
浑身突然遍布酥麻，勇利身体僵硬，失控的叫出声，身下一股股白浊喷涌而出，尽数落在他的腰间和胸膛。后穴因高潮的余韵收缩更加的激烈，强力挤压包裹着维克托的性器，几乎要把他夹得城门失守。  
维克托抱起还在失神的勇利，坐到了床边。他的性器仍埋在勇利体内，随着体位的变化被吞得更加深入。  
勇利本就敏感的身子经过两次高潮变得更加发软无力，嘴角溢出透明的津液，伏在维克托肩窝喘着气，身体深处的东西清晰的向他昭示着存在感，甚至有些耀武扬威地又朝上顶了顶，硬是把他顶得清醒了几分。  
意识到自己半悬空的状况，下意识就把盘在腰上的双腿盘得更紧了些，却反而像是在迫不及待的要求得到更多。  
维克托闷闷的低笑，牙齿轻轻啃噬着勇利精致的锁骨，留下欢爱的痕迹后缓缓上移，舌头卷进一缕黑色的发丝，又吻上勇利的嘴，顶开他的牙关与舌头缠绵悱恻。  
他大概是，中了名为胜生勇利的毒。  
然后难以遏制的想要更多、更多、更多，想要品尝他的一切，想要他只属于自己，想要这样迷乱的表情只有他能看到。  
可怕的独占欲。  
维克托在心底暗笑，下身顶弄着跨坐在自己身上的那人，抬起他的臀部，性器在穴口慢慢的磨蹭，又缓缓的进入。而每次只进去一点点便又离开，如此往复。  
与之前相比确实是难得的温柔，可刚刚经历了一场狂乱性爱的勇利哪里经受得住这样温柔的挑逗，空虚感一阵阵的袭来，努力夹紧却还是难挡离去，难过得简直要哭出来。  
“呜……维克托……”声音有些嘶哑，却带着几分软糯。  
“嗯？”维克托发出一个鼻音以示应答，不是不清楚他的意指，只是，更想听到他亲口祈求自己的宠爱。  
“……进来……”犹豫良久，终于还是臣服于身体的欲望，勇利嗫嚅着开口，声音极小，耳根红透。  
“什么？”维克托装作没听清，手指滑进臀缝，按揉那个含着一部分性器的地方，“勇利说什么我没有听清啊……”  
“进来……”  
“嗯什么？”  
“进来！”勇利忍无可忍，“维克托的……快点进来！”他低头望向维克托碧蓝的眼睛，眼神隐隐有着压迫。  
真是少见的勇利。  
“哦这样……”维克托猛地松手，利刃瞬间全部埋入勇利体内，勇利的惊呼顿时咽了回去，变成了另一种意味的呻吟，“可是我累了怎么办啊勇利？”  
不等勇利回答维克托又继续说道：  
“可是勇利好像很想要啊……”  
“那不如这样，勇利自己动，如何？”  
尾音上扬，似是十分愉悦的意味。

勇利的脚趾因为快感而紧紧蜷缩。  
他的双腿分跪在维克托两旁，双手撑在维克托的肩膀上，身下不知羞耻的吞吐着巨物而汁液肆流，尽是一派淫乱景象。  
而他的声音也伴着淫靡的水声回荡在房间里。  
“维克托……维克托……好……你动一动啊……”  
尽管自己动着，但总是难以命中中心的那一点。麻痒渐渐从那一点扩散，蔓延至全身，让他更加的渴求能被狠狠操弄。  
维克托只是好整以暇的看着他潮红且汗湿的脸颊，迷乱而沉醉的表情，满满小人得志的笑着。  
意外的庆幸自己是个Alpha，才能看到他这副不曾展现在他人面前的娇媚模样。  
也庆幸自己是个Alpha，才能在他发情时不便宜了别人。  
“勇利……”他的手轻抚上勇利的脸，手指探入他的口中搅弄，让他的唾液泌湿自己的手指。  
“辛苦了。”  
随着话音的落下，他扶住勇利的腰，开始迅猛且毫不留情的冲撞。  
“维、不、啊啊、太、太快了……啊啊啊!”  
勇利被这突如其然的抽送撞击得难以说出一个完整的句子，话到嘴边却化成了一声声短促而高昂的呻吟。  
每一次都直捣黄龙，溺死人的快感直击大脑皮层。勇利身下不住的收缩，性器顶开层层覆盖上来的肠肉，紧窒的高温如同一个漩涡将他完全的吸住，只想不断开拓更深处，直达极乐的巅峰。  
“啊啊、要、要射……我要……啊啊啊啊啊！”  
早先因为自己的动作而已经积累的快感在维克托凶猛的冲刺中即将到达顶峰，勇利骤然提高了音量，手指紧紧掐进维克托肩膀。白浊不断从跳动的性器中喷射而出，溅了两人一身。  
他瘫软在维克托怀里，喘着粗气，双眼失去焦距。  
维克托低头吻吻勇利的脸，再迁移到他的嘴唇，舌轻易的探入他微张的嘴，勾出他的舌双双纠缠。  
他用双手托住勇利的臀部，随之起身，扫开桌上的杂物，把勇利放了上去。  
“唔？”  
勇利被他吻得意乱神迷，对于位置的改变只能发出一个模糊的鼻音以示疑惑。  
维克托放开他的嘴，亲了亲他额间的汗水，满是安慰的道：“这是最后一次了勇利。”  
他的手抚上勇利射过精而疲软的性器，手指灵活的挑逗让它很快再度精神了起来。  
“毕竟我还没有射过呢。”  
性器抽出，再深深埋入。维克托开始最猛烈的疯狂冲刺。可他却还是温柔的堵上了勇利的嘴，细密的亲吻嘴角溢出的唾液。吻他的眉眼，滚动的喉结，挺翘的乳首。一手还护住勇利的头，防止他撞到。  
勇利已经叫得声音沙哑。  
终于，滚烫的精液一股股浇在肠壁上。勇利弓着身体，被维克托紧紧抱着一起经历最后一次高潮，灼烫的精液几乎要把他灼伤，却又从内心深处生出难以言明的满足感。  
维克托停留了一会儿，才缓缓抽出还呈半勃起状的性器。勇利的后穴不住的收缩，白色的浊液缓缓流出，弄脏了桌面。他的身下也是一片狼藉，满是吻痕与被狠狠疼爱的痕迹。  
彻底瘫在桌子上，勇利累得闭上了眼睛。  
最后还是维克托把他抱去好好清理了个干净，再把他抱回房间。  
结果……还是做了。  
勇利恢复清明的脑子懊恼的想着。  
这样怎么面对维克托啊……  
维克托也洗完澡回来后，看到的就是一个自以为装睡很成功的人窝在一团被子里的景象。  
不自觉笑出了声，却没有揭穿他，反而凑到他的耳边，半是戏谑半是认真的说着：  
“如果可以的话……真想标记你。”  
“那样你就只属于我一个人了。”  
勇利紧闭双眼，内心却暗潮汹涌。  
啊……是这样啊……

「我想要只属于我的你。」  
「我也想成为属于你的我。」

FIN。


End file.
